


Huddled for warmth

by Accal1a



Series: Two times Monty & Jasper got wasted on Earth [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty go in search of more drugs after the 'Jobi Nuts Incident'.</p><p>Two one shots set during the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddled for warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be one fic, with chapter two first and then chapter one at the end because angst AND THEN fluff, but then I realised that there was literally NO TIME for them to have got wasted twice since the storm and then that made me sad because they have been through SO MUCH. *cough* 
> 
> In any case, here are two separate fics which start in exactly the same way.

After the ‘jobi nuts incident’, Monty spent quite a long time convincing Jasper that there must be other drugs on Earth (because the samples on the Ark and to have come from somewhere and they couldn’t be the only ones) and that it was their _mission_ to find them.

Jasper resisted at first, nervous about another grounder attack. After the bridge was blown, Monty convinced him that the woods had never been safer and now was the time. Eventually Jasper gave in.

~~~

They’d amassed quite a haul of plants, berries and nuts when the first drops of rain fell. By the time they were shouting at each other to be heard over the wind they’d eaten most of them to no effect.

“We need to find shelter!” Monty shouted, the wind snatching his voice away.

Jasper just nodded.

After a few minutes they found a rock formation which was perfect. It had an overhang which kept them pretty dry and was facing away from the brunt of the wind. Huddling together for warmth and with the noise of the wind lessened, they were able to speak in normal voices.

“We’re never getting back to the dropship in this.” Monty said; gesturing at the torrential rain and wind so strong it was actually bending trees.

Jasper shivered, this time not because of the cold, and muttered something Monty didn’t hear despite their close proximity.

"It'll be okay."

“Yeah, maybe the grounders are fair-weather settlers as well.” Jasper replied hopefully, not really believing it.

There was a pause and then Monty said “Want to carry on experimenting?”

Jasper looked up at this, looked out at the weather which showed no sign of changing and then back at Monty. 

“Science needs us.” He replied in a serious tone.

Monty laughed. “Yes it does.”

He passed a handful of berries to Jasper and they both ate them down quickly. 

~~~

“Monty?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I can smell the colour blue.”

~~~

“Jasper?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is gravity such a harsh mistress?”

~~~

“Monty?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jas.”

Jasper turned round then, pulling Monty round too so they were sitting facing each other. “No. I mean I _love_ you.”

Monty’s eyes went wide at this and he started to shake his head. Jasper couldn’t be saying what he thought was saying. This was still part of the drugs really weird side effects and what the hell was in these berries anyway? A minute ago he’d been talking to a snail and this was just…

“Monty?”

Snapping out of it, Monty made some sort of noise to let Jasper know he was still kind of listening.

“Monty, you’ve stopped talking.”

“Yeah.” Monty replied slowly.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, I heard what you said.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Jasper looked hurt by that last comment and despite the cold he moved away from Monty slightly.

There were a few minutes of incredibly awkward silence. The wind had died down considerably which made the silence seem even louder.

“Jas…” Monty started.

“Hey! Look at that squirrel; it’s trying to catch its own tail!” Jasper said, forcing cheerfulness.

“Jas…” Monty tried again, scooting closer to his friend.

“Ha! Now it’s just running round the tree! Do you think squirrels ever get dizzy?” Jasper continued.

“JAS!”

Jasper looked over then, sadness present in his eyes. “What?”

“I…” Monty started, still unsure.

“I’m not high, Mont.” Jasper said, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Yes, you are.” Monty replied fondly, knowing exactly what 'high Jasper' looked like.

“I meant I’m not _just_ high. I know what I’m saying and I…”

Jasper was cut off mid-sentence as Monty’s lips crashed into his. He was momentarily stunned and took a second to respond. 

Monty had started to withdraw, Jasper's slow reaction obviously being perceived as a lack of interest, when Jasper grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forwards again, running his tongue across his lips to ask for access. When Monty obliged, Jasper tried to put all of his feelings into the kiss: everything he’d wanted to say; every molecule of him desperate to convey that although the drugs had lowered his inhibitions that didn’t mean these feelings weren’t there when he was sober.

An indeterminate amount of time passed and they broke apart.

“Did that answer your question?” Monty asked, panting slightly.

“I asked a question?” Jasper responded, similarly out of breath.

“You said ‘did I hear you?’ when you told me you loved me.”

“Oh.” Jasper said, deflating; unsure again, despite recent events.

Monty clocked his change in demeanour straight away. How could Jasper be so dense?

“Jordan, you’re an idiot.” Monty said fondly.

Jasper didn’t respond.

Monty moved back into his personal space and places a chaste kiss on Jasper’s lips.

“Of course I love you too.” Monty said emphatically.

Jasper’s eyes lit up and it seemed like his whole body grinned. He pounced on Monty then and smothered his face in kisses. Monty blushed, which just made Jasper want to kiss him more.

Eventually Jasper stopped and held Monty at arm’s length. “We should go back really, Clarke might be worried.”

“It’s still raining!” Monty whined, gesturing outside their almost-cave.

Jasper looked out of their shelter and saw one small drop of rain fall off a leaf. The storm had clearly passed.

“You’re probably right; we should stay here until it’s clear.”

Monty grinned cheekily and pulled Jasper closer. “Good plan.”


End file.
